megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Editing
General To edit a page, click on the "Edit this page" (or just "edit") link at one of its edges. After adding to or changing the wikitext it is useful to press "Show Preview", which produces the corresponding webpage in your browser but does not make it publicly available yet (not until you press "Save Page"). Errors in formatting, links, tables, etc., are often much easier to discover from the rendered page than from the raw wikitext. If you are not satisfied you can make more changes and preview the page as many times as necessary. Then write a short edit summary in the small text field below the edit-box and when finished press "Save". Depending on your system, pressing the "Enter" key while the edit box is not active (i.e., there is no typing cursor in it) may have the same effect as pressing "Save". Don't add your personal options like "This Robot Master is very cool" or "This is the best/worst game of the series" and invented things like "This character uses the weapon Great Hyper Beam of Doom Mark20 with frequency" and "In this game you can do a super triple high jump" in the main articles. If you want to give your options and creations, do it in your user page or in the pages of Fanstuff. Dummy edit If the wikitext is not changed no edit will be recorded and the edit summary is discarded. A dummy edit is a change in wikitext that has no effect on the rendered page. This allows an edit summary, and is useful for correcting a previous edit summary, or an accidental marking of a previous edit as "minor" (see below). Also it is sometimes needed to refresh the cache of some item in the database. Minor edits When editing a page, a logged in user has the option of flagging the edit as a "minor edit". When to use this is somewhat a matter of personal preference. The rule of thumb is that an edit of a page that is spelling corrections, formatting, and minor rearranging of text should be flagged as a "minor edit". A major edit is basically something that makes the entry worth relooking at for somebody who wants to watch the article rather closely, so any "real" change, even if it is a single word. This feature is important, because users can choose to hide minor edits in their view of the to keep the volume of edits down to a manageable level. The reason for not allowing a user who is not logged in to mark an edit as minor is that vandalism could then be marked as a minor edit, in which case it would stay unnoticed longer. This limitation is another reason to log in. The wiki markup In the left column of the table below, you can see what effects are possible. In the right column, you can see how those effects were achieved. In other words, to make text look like it looks in the left column, type it in the format you see in the right column. You may want to keep this page open in a separate browser window for reference. If you want to try out things without danger of doing any harm, you can do so in the Sandbox. Sections, paragraphs, lists and lines What it looks like What you type Start your sections with header lines: New section Subsection Sub-subsection New section Subsection Sub-subsection New line: A single new line has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. A single newline has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. Sufficient as wikitext code is , the XHTML code is not needed, the system produces this code. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. * Lists are easy to do: ** start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels *A newline *in a list marks the end of the list. *Of course *you can *start again. * Lists are easy to do: ** start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels *A newline *in a list marks the end of the list. *Of course *you can *start again. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can also **break lines inside lists like this * You can also **break lines inside lists like this ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition :A colon indents a line or paragraph. A manual newline starts a new paragraph. * This is primarily for displayed material, but is also used for discussion on talk pages. : A colon indents a line or paragraph. A manual newline starts a new paragraph. IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; WARNING If you make it wide, you force the whole page to be wide and hence less readable. Never start ordinary lines with spaces. (see also below) IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; Centered text. Centered text. A horizontal dividing line: above and below. Mainly useful for separating threads on Talk pages. A horizontal dividing line: above and below. Summarizing the effect of a single newline: no effect in general, but it ends a list item or indented part; thus changing some text into a list item, or indenting it, is more cumbersome if it contains newlines, they have to be removed. Links, URLs What it looks like What you type Sue is reading Mega Man 1. *First letter of target is not automatically capitalized, unlike Wikipedia. *Internally spaces are automatically represented as underscores (typing an underscore has the same effect as typing a space, but is not recommended). Thus the link above is to http://megaman.wikicities.com/wiki/Mega_Man_1, which is the page with the name "Mega Man Game". Sue is reading Mega Man 1. (This is called a piped link). Same target, different name: Endings are blended into the link: Mega Man 1s Endings are blended into the link: Mega Man 1s, Automatically hide stuff in parentheses: example1. Automatically hide namespace: Welcoming committee. The server fills in the part after the | when you save the page. Next time you open the edit box you will see the expanded piped link. A preview interprets the abbreviated form correctly, but does not expand it yet in the edit box. Press Save and again Edit, and you will see the expanded version. The same applies for the following feature. Automatically hide stuff in parentheses: example. Automatically hide namespace: MMKB:Welcoming committee. When adding a comment to a Talk page, you should sign it. You can do this by adding three tildes for your user name: : homsar or four for user name plus date/time: : homsar 08:10 Oct 5, 2002 (UTC) When adding a comment to a Talk page, you should sign it. You can do this by adding three tildes for your user name: : ~~~ or four for user name plus date/time: : ~~~~ The weather in London is a page that doesn't exist yet. *You can create it by clicking on the link. *To create a new page: *#Create a link to it on some other page. *#Save that page. *#Click on the link you just made. The new page will open for editing. The weather in London is a page that doesn't exist yet. Redirect one article title to another by putting text like this in its first line. #REDIRECT Senor "What links here" and "Related changes" can be linked as: and and External links: Homestar Runner, http://www.homestarrunner.com External links: Homestar Runner, http://www.homestarrunner.com Or just give the URL: http://www.homestarrunner.com. *In the URL all symbols must be among: A-Z a-z 0-9 ._\/~%-+&#?!=()@ \x80-\xFF. If a URL contains a different character it should be converted; for example, ^ has to be written %5E (to be looked up in ASCII). A blank space can also be converted into an underscore. Or just give the URL: http://www.homestarrunner.com. To link to books, you can use ISBN links. ISBN 0123456789X ISBN 0123456789X Link to Request for Comments: RFC 123 (URL specified in mediawiki:Rfcurl) RFC 123 To include links to non-image uploads such as sounds, use a "media" link. Sound Sound Use links for dates, so everyone can set their own display order. Use to change your own date display setting. July 20, 1969 , 20 July 1969 and 1969-07-20 will all appear as 20 July 1969 if you set your date display preference to 1 January 2001. Images What it looks like What you type A picture: *To upload images, use the . You can find the uploaded image on the . A picture: or, with alternate text (strongly encouraged) Web browsers render alternate text when not displaying an image -- for example, when the image isn't loaded, or in a text-only browser, or when spoken aloud. Clicking on an uploaded image displays a description page, which you can also link directly to: Image:homestar.PNG Image:homestar.PNG Character formatting What it looks like What you type Emphasize, strongly, very strongly. *These are double and triple apostrophes, not double quotes. Emphasize, strongly, very strongly. You can also write italic and bold if the desired effect is a specific font style rather than emphasis, as in mathematical formulae: :F = ma *However, the difference between these two methods is not very important for graphical browsers, and many people choose to ignore it. You can also write italic and bold if the desired effect is a specific font style rather than emphasis, as in mathematical formulas: :F = ma A typewriter font for technical terms. A typewriter font for technical terms. You can use small text for captions. You can use small text for captions. You can strike out deleted material and underline new material. You can strike out deleted material and underline new material. Umlauts and accents: è é ê ë ì í À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ è é ê ë ì í À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ Punctuation: ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • — ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • — Commercial symbols: ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ Subscript: x2 Superscript: x2 or x² *The latter method of superscript can't be used in the most general context, but is preferred when possible (as with units of measurement) because most browsers have an easier time formatting lines with it. ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. Subscript: x2 Superscript: x2 or x² or in projects with the templates sub and sup: Subscript: x Superscript: x ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. Greek characters: Α Β Γ Δ Ε Ζ Η Θ Ι Κ Λ Μ Ν Ξ Ο Π Ρ Σ Τ Υ Φ Χ Ψ Ω α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Α Β Γ Δ Ε Ζ Η Θ Ι Κ Λ Μ Ν Ξ Ο Π Ρ Σ Τ Υ Φ Χ Ψ Ω α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Math characters: ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ → × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ → × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ x2 ≥ 0 true. *To space things out, use non-breaking spaces - . * also prevents line breaks in the middle of text, this is useful in formulas. x2 ≥ 0 true. For comparison for the following examples: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Use to suppress interpretation of wiki markup, but interpret character references and remove newlines and multiple spaces: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Use to suppress interpretation of wiki markup and keep newlines and multiple spaces, and get typewriter font, but interpret character references: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Use leading space on each line to keep newlines and multiple spaces, and get typewriter font: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link '''Use typewriter font: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Show character references: → → Commenting page source: not shown in page * Used to leave comments in a page for future editors. HTML Tables HTML tables can be quite useful as well. For details on how to use them and discussion about when they are appropriate, see http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Table MediaWiki User's Guide: Using tables. Templates Some part of a page may correspond in the edit box to just a reference to another page, in the form , referring to the page "Template:name" (or if the name starts with a namespace prefix, it refers to the page with that name; if it starts with a colon it refers to the page in the main namespace with that name without the colon). This is called a template. For changing that part of the page, edit that other page. Sometimes a separate edit link is provided for this purpose. A convenient way to put such a link in a template is with a template like m:Template:ed. Note that the change also affects other pages which use the same template. Page protection In a few cases the link labeled " " is replaced by the text " ". In that case the page can not be edited. Separating edits When moving or copying a piece of text within a page or from another page, and also making other edits, it is useful to separate these edits. This way the diff function can be usefully applied for checking these other edits. Trolls The bad news is that occasionally a Wiki Troll will deface a page. The good news is that any page can be reverted back to a previous version: Simply click "history" at the top of the page you wish to roll back. Then click on the time and date of the archived version you want to revert back to. The page will appear with the version indicated at the top of the page, just underneath the page title. Next, click "edit" at the top of the page. Add a note in the Summary box that you are reverting the page because of a troll, and then click "Save page".